Ransom
by nyghtowl1121
Summary: Benton and Ray must save a kidnapped girl before it's too late...reviews are welcome!


Ransom

By: Jess6

****

Notice: This story is based on the show _due _**SOUTH and has not been read nor approved by the creator Paul Haggis. Characters such as Benton Fraser, Detective Ray Vecchio and others to this show are copyrighted and owned by Alliance Atlantis Productions. The others on the other hand belong to me. If you think this story is good enough to be hosted (placed on another webpage) then [e-mail me][1] and ask for permission (which I will gladly let you, all you have to do is ask). Thanks for your cooperation and enjoy!**

It was a normal day for Joanna Brookfield and her friends that lived in the central heart of Chicago. The group of girls walked slowly down the sidewalk gazing into shop windows. Joanna was the ideal girl of her local school. Beautiful complexion, curly blond hair and precious sky blue eyes. People envied her because of her thin waist and busty chest. Her height was like any normal girl and had a respectful personality that no one could replace. She had the most hospitable mom anyone kid could want. Her father died in the Persian Gulf War when Jo was young and she remembered bits and pieces of him. The thing she did remember was that the will was the two instant claim to fame. They were left over two million dollars!

"Jo, I can't believe you went to that Backstreet Boy concert!" Jessa, one of her friends screamed in jealously, "What row were you?"

"About first or second row." She blushed.

They stopped as two from the group left, to the asylum of their apartment homes.

"What happened?" her friend wanted to know.

"In the beginning, they came in on their surf boards then glided down to the stage. They sang 'Larger Than Life…."

Before she could say anything else, they stopped at the last house before Jo's stop. A stranger in a mountie suit stopped them suddenly. The stranger's mysterious brown eyes locked into Anna's as she grinned.

"Excuse me, ladies but have you seen Joanna Brookfield?"

"May I help you, sir?" Jo's honey sweet voice asked.

"Yes, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok. Jes, I'll see ya tomorrow." She smiled.

"Are you sure you'll be all right? Swear you don't want me to go with you?" Jess offered.

"It's no problem, just a simple misunderstanding." She reassured her friend.

Jess left to her home as the two walked down the sidewalk. The sun was drifting down and the streetlights lightened the streets...somewhat. Before she noticed, he slipped a handkerchief around Brookfield's mouth and picked her up by the waist. The girl resisted as the liquid from the cloth began to slow her down. She relaxed as the mountie threw her in the van and drove away in the darkness.

Patrice Brookfield walked in her condo and sighed in exhaustion. She roamed into the dining room and dropped the keys on the table with a clatter.

"Jo, honey. I'm home."

There was silence that drilled her eeringly. She shrugged and picked up the phone. Pat dialed her daughter's friends' number, asking for her daughter. All of them explained that she wasn't there. At first she wasn't worried at all, maybe Joanna was going shopping before heading home but as the hours past, her hope of her child's arrival dimmed. Patty paced annoyingly back and forth from the living room contemplating if she should call the police. It was ten at night and still her daughter never came home. Pressing the numbers on the phone, she waited patiently for an answer. 

"Chicago Police Department, how may I help you?" An officer asked. 

"Yes, I would like to file a missing persons report." 

"How long has the person been missing, ma'am."

"About eight, nine hours." Patrice looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't file anything until the missing person has been missing for at least twelve hours."

"I understand completely." she bit her lip and banged down the receiver down with a thud.

****

The neighborhood had become a little more protective since the disappearance of Joanna Brookfield three months ago. Jes and her friends couldn't help but notice their group a little quieter without their friend around. The loneliness struck them like knives as they longed to see Jo again. Most had given up hope of her return but few people kept their faith strong. 

Her school's production of Mame had been postponed until she returned, after all she was the star of the show. Even if they did replace her, it wouldn't be the same since she was perfect for the part. 

The whole community had been sympathetic towards Pat; her daughter has been missing for quite some time and the police were doing a half ass job trying to find Anna. They found little clues to go by and not even a hint from her kidnapper had been found....

...until that day.

Patrice went on her usual route on a breezy Saturday morning. She walked in the park, went back to her home, got the paper from her mailbox and relax. Her normal walk seemed great, when she picked up her mail was what agitated her...underneath the newspaper was a ransom letter!

Quickly scurrying to her condo, she shut the door and read the letter. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she dressed herself accordingly then left without any further notice.

Entering the police station, she greeted an officer who stood behind a desk sorting papers.

"I would like to speak to the lieutenant of this department." She said in emergency.

"Yes, ma'am. Right this way."

She followed the officer to Welsh's office as met the questionable stare of Lieutenant Welsh. The officer returned to his duties as the visitor slammed the door shut behind her.

The Chicago Police Station was busy as ever, several juvenile delinquents were thrown into investigation rooms as others stood around, enjoying the silence that welcomed them. 

Constable Benton Fraser never understood the reasons why many people committed crimes. Of course, he was raised in Canada and was taught higher values. His companion Diefenbaker barked for his attention then scampered to Vecchio's desk.

Diefenbaker was part wolf and a deaf one at that. Benton found Dief on the streets and took him in. The wolf became his partner at his own free will; he proved his loyalty to Fraser when the Mountie fell in an icy lake. The canine saved him and sacrificed his hearing for the man, ice was lodged in the animal's ear and when he climbed out of the lake which caused his eardrum to burst. 

"Heya, Bennie." A familiar voice greeted Fraser.

He grinned at his partner, Detective Ray Vecchio, who was sitting at his desk. Ray seemed to show off his battle scar-a black and blue bruise under his left eye.

Vecchio was his usual today, sarcastic, cynical and wore tactful yet expensive suits. Benton also noticed something light up in the Detective's small beady blue eyes. His face held a smirk, triggering he was somewhat pleased.

"Ray, what happened to your eye?" Fraser asked, concerned.

"One of those punks decided to do some foolin' around. Got in the way and boom! Hit in the eye."

Benton overheard uproar in the Lieutenent's office.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Bennie. Some lady and Welsh havin' a heated argument." Ray reassured his partner.

Suddenly, Welsh walked calmly out of his office and gestured Ray to come with him. Entering, the two stood evenly near the desk. Fraser nodded a smile to Patrice, who was extremely upset. Her makeup was splattered on her face; the mascara started to smudge within her eye.

"Vecchio," the lieutenant nervously laughed, "Good afternoon, Constable." Fraser nodded slightly as the lieutenant continued, "Three months ago, Joanna Brookfield has been declared missing. No one knows who abducted her. I want you guys to do any means possible to find this kid. Her mother here has just informed me that she received a ransom letter, which means the kidnapper is still in the vicinity and the girl is still alive. Mrs. Brookfield will help you with the investigation."

Vecchio was about to protest when he gazed into the woman's eyes, then shut his mouth and nodded in agreement. 

"Dismissed."

Mrs. Brookfield headed out with the two officers.

"Sirs, here's the numbers and addresses of Joanna's friends that she walks home with."

Fraser started into her dispirited eyes. Her face expressed she must have been thirty-five or older. Her blonde hair reached down to her shoulder. Even though make-up stained her face, her strong emerald eyes shone through.

"Don't worry, Ms. We'll find her." Fraser reassured Patrice.

Brookfield grinned then handed Vecchio the letter. 

"Ma'am, would you aspect foul play to be the case of JoAnna's disappearance?" Vecchio wanted to know.

"No, I really don't know who would want to do this. Please, just find her." Her eyes pleaded with them then turned to the exit of the station in sadness.

"'We'll find her' what the hell was that for?" Ray asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Hope is not lost, Ray." Fraser reminded his partner.

"By all we know she could dead by now!"

"Don't be a pessimist, Ray."

"There's no witnesses and we don't even know what the killer looks like!" Vecchio snickered.

"We have a list of Joanna's friends, maybe one of them seen the kidnapper." Fraser advised.

Benton then looked down at the papers, Vecchio rolled his eyes; the two headed to the dark green Rivera that the detective owned. Dief whined then barked Fraser looked down at him with a stern look at him.

"Shh." Fraser commanded the wolf.

"What's the matter with him?"

"Seems that when I was walking over here, I tripped over debris that was carelessly placed on the sidewalk and stepped on Diefenbaker's tail. It seems that now he believes he has posttraumatic stress syndrome after that incident. He's obviously doing this for affect." Fraser explained.

Opening the back of the shiny car, Fraser let Dief jump in the back as the two officers climbed inside. They drove away, in hope of solving a senseless abduction that neither Vecchio nor Fraser could comprehend.

JoAnna woke up from her dizzying array and seemed to look around. Wherever she was, a handkerchief covered her eyes, she sensed the cool, damp liquid perforating off the cloth. 

It had been three months of hope and determination to survive the hellish experience and return home unharmed. The girl kept her faith alive and kept planning for her escape.

She suddenly heard someone or something in the room, Jo tensed up uncontrollably. She then heard a click of some sort and she was then dragged off the object she was laying upon. Anna started to shake and mumbled indescribable words under her breath. She was then beaten like a sack of beef.

It seemed to take forever to ask for the friends of Joanna about her last whereabouts. None of them gave out information that would help the officers find the lost girl.

Jessa Fitzgerald opened the door that was knocked upon and gave Benton a broad smile. The Mountie instantly became dumbfounded. 

"Ahem, Ms?" Vecchio's cough alerted Jes, "My name is Detective Ray Vecchio from the Chicago PD and I would like to ask you a few questions." He flashed his badge open. 

Jessa was one of the shortest people Ray had ever seen. She was up to his neck tieknot but he couldn't help but feel somewhat distracted. However, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes that anyone ever had. She also had a dark tan and a normal figure like everyone else. 

Sitting down, the girl sat next to Fraser. The Mountie unbuttoned his coat, exposing somewhat of his tunic. Her grin then faded to a frown when she saw the Mountie suit.

"Oh my god.." She whispered to herself.

"Is there something wrong, Ms?" Fraser asked her.

"Yeah, you bastard!" She stood up and started trembling, "You.... you kidnapped Joanna!"

"Fraser?" Vecchio seemed surprised to hear the accusation.

"I have no idea what she is talking about, Ray." Benton seemed confused. 

"Bull shit! He was the one that stopped us and asked Anna to speak to him like she was going to get arrested. You better tell me where the hell you have her or I'll kick the living shit out of you!"

She was breathing intensely; Jes reached for inhaler and admitted the medicine to her respiratory system. 

"Listen to me, Ms?" Ray asked for her name.

"Jessa Fitzgerald." Her eyes expressed fury that made the onlooker become tense.

"Ms. Fitzgerald, I believe this is all a misunderstanding. If we could go to headquarters, we can clarify this mistake. The constable would never hurt anyone, this guy lives by the book for gods sake!"

She rolled her eyes then nodded her head in understanding. The girl picked up her purse and followed the duo out of the door. 

Even though Fitzgerald was upset at the moment, she had social anxiety disorder. This meant that she hated just going outside for fresh air. Being in public made her sick, much less talking to people outside her home. Doctors treated this with medicine that in a rare case worked. She was fine at school, where she most trusted the environment but other public area was seriously disregarded. 

The minute Jessa stepped inside the headquarters, wolf whistles and coos were heard from the criminals sitting down. Her face expressed dread as she further walked in, Jes tried to calm herself down but ended in no achievement. Vecchio guided her to an interrogation room as the girl made herself comfortable in the cold, lifeless room. Fraser stopped his partner from entering. 

"Ray, let me question her." He whispered to his partner.

"Are you crazy? She threatened to kill you!" Vecchio jumped to conclusions.

"I think I can handle this."

"Very well, I'll be watchin' from a distance."

Benton walked in and sat adjacent to the woman. The girl started shaking involuntary and stirred around. She glared at him and folded her arms before him. 

"I know you think I abducted your friend but I honestly didn't do any of the sort. I'm from the Royal Canadian Mountain Police, I help people that need it, not hurt them." He truthfully told her.

"Why should I believe anything that comes from your mouth?" She coldly retorted.

"Because it's the truth. If you don't believe what I say, look into my eyes."

She stared in his stunning blue eyes and her fierce exterior melted to the warm person she normally was. 

"Excuse me."

She shuffled through her things and felt relieved when she found her inhaler. Jessa cupped her mouth over the instrument and breathed in the medicine she squirted out. 

"I apologize..." she sighed.

"It's quite all right, Ms. Did you see or hear anything strange?"

"Yeah. Before I headed to my apartment, this guy wanted to talk to Jo. I jumped to conclusions because he looks almost exactly like you. But now I see the differences between you and the stranger. He had the weirdest and freakish brown eyes I've ever seen. Anyway, I ask her if she wanted me to stay with her because the area was highly known for police brutality. She said she was ok and that was the last time I saw her."

She breathed out rapidly and again she dove for her medicine. Fraser stopped her, cupping both Jes' hands and staring into her eyes.

"It's ok, just try to relax." Ben comforted her then gently released her.

The girl slowly breathed out and attempted to relax. Diefenbaker ran under the desk, squeezed his head under her arms and nudged his head on her lap. She laughed and started to pet him, her anxiety inched away from her mind.

"Cute dog."

"He's part wolf actually."

She smiled and looked at the dog's dark eyes. Vecchio sighed and looked at the scene through the secret window in the other room. A police officer came in and addressed the detective with a cough for attention.

"Yeah?" Ray muttered.

"There's someone on the phone that wishes to speak to you, sir." The officer nervously replied.

"Do ya see I'm busy?" 

"Yes, sir but he says that it's an emergency."

Vecchio gave him a disgruntled expression and walked to his desk. There, he picked up the receiver that was draped on his files.

"Vecchio?"

"Hey, Vecchio..know who this is?"

Suddenly a high pitch scream alerted the detective. Ray signaled Huey to a tracer as the girl was hit to shut up. Huey slipped on a pair of headphones to hear the conversation.

"What you want, you sick fuck?"

"Ahhh, finally got ya attention. Read the ransom?"

"Yeah." Vecchio nodded.

"I want you to get the money and place it in the phone booth where the National museum is. No weapons and no backup. I'll let the girl go if you be a good boy and do what you're told. If you don't cooperate say good bye to Joanna. You've got one hour." The synthesized voice reported.

"Five seconds." Huey reminded him.

"Can I talk to the kid?" 

Silence hung on the other end of the line for a second then heavy breathing.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but do what he says. Or else, I'm gonna die. " The girl told him.

****

CLICK!

Both Huey and Vecchio slammed down the headphones and phone on the desks in frustration. A second was left to trace the number; the kidnapper must have known that too. Fraser and Jessa walked out of the interrogation room to see what the commotion was about. 

"Police report found a car match in the statement of what Ms. Fitzgerald gave you, Fraser!" Elaine's voice trailed from one of the rooms as she ran in, "It doesn't look good."

She gave the mountie the report as she smiled and left. Before Fraser could thank her, Fitzgerald walked away, back home. What he did realize was one criminal sitting in a chair picked his way out of the handcuffs he was in. Jessa was preoccupied to even notice that she was walking towards someone that could possibly kill her. Fraser ran and pushed her away from the criminal's direction. The male sitting down pulled his knife up and lunged after Fras. Benton spun around and kicked the knife out of his hands. Officers apprehended the attacker and moved him out. 

"Thank you, Constable." Jes said in an edgy voice that seemed appreciative.

"You're welcome, Ms. Is there anyway for me to help you?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, let me get rid of this fucking panic attack. The second thing is to save my best friend before it's too late."

He handed her a bag from one of his coat pockets. 

"Take one each day for a week, it should reside the attacks. I give you my word that I will find Ms. Brookfield."

She first gave a worried look at the pills in her hand then she brightened up. She left with reluctance as Ben renounced his position near Ray.

"Lets get goin'. We've got an hour before the trade off and we need to get the cash from Ms. Brookfield."

The two ran out to the vehicle as Diefenbaker lazily stayed at the headquarters keeping Elaine company.

Brushing to the car, it seemed to be abandoned and somewhat damaged. The two walked around it, to gather notes about the vehicle.

They further distinguished that the car's engine was busted and some flame markings near the driver's seat. The engine must have caught on fire somehow and the abductor left it behind.

"This won't take long." One of the forensic officers reassured them, "Just a 

few fingerprints that's all."

Inside Benton, he felt that something more than just fingerprints were held in the vehicle.

"It's a shame, Ray." Benton shook his head in ignorance and stared at the van.

"Yeah, perfect van gone to waste." Vecchio comically replied.

"Not that, I mean Joanna. This could have been the last time she was alive. It's quite sad."

Within minutes, the team got out with a few bits of evidence. Fraser moved to the car and investigated himself.

"Ray, get a tweezer and a bag." Ben politely asked.

"Gotcha."

Vecchio was able to get a forensic tweezer and bag. The mountie carefully placed a silver, metallic necklace in the bag. He stepped out and placed his beige hat on.

"Here, sir. You forgot something." He handed the bag and tweezer to one of the forensic advisors.

"What's this?" He replied quite rudely.

"Joanna Brookfield's necklace."

"Excuse me, sir but I think it's not possible. There's hundreds of this necklaces manufactured in factories, for all we know it was left when the kidnapper first purchased the car."

"No, sir." Fraser nodded no and took out a picture of the girl that the mother gave him, "Both the necklace in my hand and in the picture has the same identical markings...."

The officer snorted, shoved the bag back to Fraser and left.

The one problem Vecchio had with this Mountie was that he would help anyone that needs it, even perfect strangers. This was one of the many cases, he seemed so dedicated in his job and would risk his life for someone to perfect something in his rescuee's life. How heroic.

It was two minutes before the meeting place as they just reached the area. Vecchio slammed the car door shut and went into a phone booth. The phone rang as he instantly picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Set the briefcase down on and walk away until you're at a hot dog stand. 

Wait there and Joanna will come out, nothin' funny." the voice ordered Vecchio.

Ray nodded as he returned the receiver back in its holster. He slowly placed the case on the ground and walked away not noticing. He left the case and stopped at the hot stand that he was ordered to go. Minutes passed and Joanna didn't come out...

...two million dollars down the drain!

"That bastard." Ray muttered to himself.

Storming into the headquarters, Benton could tell by Ray's facial expression that it didn't work. 

"The girl's probably dead by now, the kidnapper took the money and ran." Vecchio explained.

"No, I don't think so." Benton said in disagreement, "He knows that if he kills her, he won't be able to get out of Chicago without being arrested. The kidnapper is going to get the money and run with the girl somewhere else."

Patrice sat down and was administered makeup on her face. Tonight was the big night, where a group of special people would speak for Joanna's safe return. Once she was told the makeup was done, she walked outside to see a small set of cameras and lights of a live _America's Most Wanted._

"Hi, my name is John Walsh and you're watching a very special edition of America's Most Wanted. For months we've been carefully watching a case about a missing girl named Joanna Brookfield. She was taken without forewarning outside of her apartment in Chicago, Illinois. When we first brought you this, there were no suspects and no evidence. But now that's all changed, through the pertaining months the Chicago Police department has found the van that one of the kidnappers used and a necklace that presumably she wore at the time. As we said before, her mom Patrice Brookfield has numerously spoken to the public about the disappearance but now she's taking a vengeance to whoever abducted her daughter." The host reported and ushered the woman on camera.

"Thank you, John." The mother stepped to the equipment, "As Mr. Walsh said, my only daughter, Joanna is missing in the Chicago area. This message goes to her kidnappers: You may think you have the power to toy around with the police department and myself but you're wrong. From sources, we know your identity and I have a ransom on your head. One and a half million dollars to whoever can find you. Give me back my daughter or suffer the consequences. Back to you, John."

"Thank you. Many celebrities have helped spread the word to public about Joanna's disappearance such as Bette Midler, Rosie O'Donnell and Jeri Ryan, who are all Jo's favorite actresses. At last night's Missing and Exploited Children Banquet, these three women wore dark blue with a wave of aqua ribbons to show there's still hope in finding Joanna. Even the hit boy- band The Backstreet Boys joined in by announcing that they will be holding a benefit concert in Joanna's name. They also have a message to give out to her tonight, live from Orlando."

"Yo, John." The Backstreet Boys adlibbed in unison. 

"We would like to send our apologies to Joanna's mom, we wish we could do something more than a concert but with our busy schedule, I'm sure this will hold hope for Joanna's safe return." Kevin warmly thanked.

"We also like to admire her mom's bravery and strength in tryin' to find Joanna, especially in a large city of Chicago." Brian piped in, "We recently taped an ad 'bout her disappearance and tellin' people if they know anything about her whereabouts or her kidnapper to call the Chicago Police Department."

"Also, we like to thank Detective Ray Vecchio and Constable Benton Fraser for trying his hardest to find Anna and possibly risking his life for her safety." Howie explained.

"Wherever you are, Joanna just remember to hold on, girl. Help's coming." Nick said to the camera and blew a kiss.

"The words to say

The road to take 

To find a way to find Joanna." The group sang in perfect harmony.

The tv was turned off in the Headquarters as everyone was ecstatic. The forensic information was inconclusive, most of the fingerprints were either wiped off or was Joanna's.

"Vecchio, can't you believe that the Backstreet Boys thanked you for investigating this case?" Elaine seemed extremely jealous.

"No, Elaine, I can't. Do you know why? It's because they get paid millions 

of bucks to say stuff that isn't true. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them." Ray sarcastically replied to her, "What about the forensic analysis?"

"Nothing conclusive, there was only one fingerprint-Joanna's. An unknown substance was found on the necklace though."

She gave Fraser the file then left. Benton looked at the jewelry in the forensic bag and started to smell then lick it. 

"Eeeeewww, Bennie! That's utterly disgusting."

"Tobacco and gasoline." He licked it again, followed by Vecchio's whining in disgust, "And saw wood. "

"Must be some type of warehouse. The abducter must have brought the girl with him in the van, decided not to go through with the exchange and used a different car. Elaine, get me some info on abandoned warehouses that contain both gasoline, tobacco and saw wood." 

"Got it." Elaine typed diligently on the keyboard, "There's about six of 'em around Chicago but one's along the outskirts. Printing them out right now."

Once the information was printed out, the two quickly headed out. Benton stopped followed by Ray.

"What?" His partner asked with a hint of disgust.

"I've got an idea."

Dressed in working clothing, the two stopped by each warehouse and found nothing of value. This took most of their afternoon, the sun began to go down. They reached the last warehouse before the sun inched away from the city. 

Benton knocked on the door with a sack and pad in hand. Some man opened the door and looked at him confusedly. 

"What you want?" He asked, his voice slurred. Fraser could smell the alcohol from his breath.

"Yes, I'm from Diefenbaker Moving Company and there's small trinkets the owner accidentally left. He showed the man the pad, in an awkward manner as though he was lying.

"Ok, he signed the pad, too dazed to even realize the awkwardness, "I saw 'em downstairs."

"Thank you kindly." Fraser nodded and was allowed in.

The warehouse was spacious but very poorly built. It was also drafty, however, it looked like the man he approached wasn't bothered by it.

"K, if you go over, it should be there." The man pointed out and then plopped on a chair.

Fraser followed his directions and climbed down the stairs. He almost stopped dead in his tracks....

...He found Jo, on the floor unconscious. Quietly walking to her, Ben checked her pulse and sighed in relief. She was still alive but her face expressed otherwise. She was severely bruised and cut, her neck had a thick wound from a wire pressed around her neck. Her eyes were blood shot, from chemicals drowned into her eyes. He carefully wrapped the girl in a ratty blanket and placed her in the large sack. 

To the constable, the girl was light as a feather, he placed her over his shoulder gently and headed to the van. 

"Hey," The kidnapper yelled as Benton stopped in his tracks, "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you, sir. I'm on duty."

Walking out, Benton opened the side door and gently set down the sack on the seat and climbed in the back. 

"Get her?" Vecchio nervously replied.

"Yes, Ray."

The car started up as they sped away with Joanna.

"Let's get her to the nearest hospital." Ray commented.

"I don't believe that is wise, Ray. The kidnapper would simply check the hospitals and then reprehend her." Fraser pulled the girl out of the sack. 

"Where we go?"

"Constable Turnable has an apartment that he normally doesn't use."

****

Anna woke up as she felt another damp cloth on her eyes but the only thing that seemed different was that her hands weren't restrained. Also, the surroundings felt different, however her sight was hindered by whatever her abductor placed in her eyes. 

"Who's there?" She said in her desperate voice. 

"Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP. It's okay, you're perfectly fine." Benton soothed. 

"Where am I?"

"In an apartment." The constable then held her hand.

"Is this a joke?" She asked.

"No, Ms. My partner and I took you from the warehouse to here." Benton stated.

"Told ya she wouldn't trust you." Vecchio remarked, "We've gotta get going before Welsh gets suspicious."

"Diefenbaker, stay here and watch her." Fraser commanded his canine companion in which he barked.

"Oh, god. I'm not good with dogs." Jo said. 

"He's actually part wolf. I'll be back when I can."

He got up and reluctantly left with Vecchio. Before heading to his office, the officer dropped off Fraser at the French Councilette. Benton formally dismissed the fellow Mountie that was standing and resumed his position. 

The kidnapper woke up and felt his head starting to ache uncontrollably. He wobbled downstairs for a beer and found that Joanna was gone.

"That damn kid. Where the hell did she go?" 

He rubbed his head and attempted to recall. The male soon stumbled in his car and the engine roared to life. In his mind, he was going to find the kid and get rid of her by any means. 

Joanna yawned as she laid on the ground, staring up on the ceiling. Dief laid his head near her hand and protected her from any hidden danger. The door opened and Benton walked in. He slowly sat down next to her as she felt his presence. 

"Why did you abduct me?" She asked.

"I didn't, I saved you from whoever kidnapped you."

"Why can't I see?"

"Chemicals were put in your eyes. It should reside."

"Ok. What's going to happen now?"

"We'll hopefully catch the kidnapper and you will be returned back to your mother." Fraser explained. 

He noticed her shaking uncontrollably; Benton warmly wrapped his hand over hers. This action didn't mean sexual affection but reassurance to her that a friend is there to protect her.

"Please, just go away." Her voice wavered.

"You can trust me." Benton shook his hand.

"Why do you wanna help me? Is there something you want....like sex?"

"No, never. It's my job to help anyone in dire need."

"Oh, I forgot, you're a Mountie." She corrected herself.

"Yes, we can do two things. One, we can continue what we are doing which is fearing each other. Or we can form a mutual friendship and begin to trust each other."

"I think we should try to do option two." She smiled and laughed.

She passed it onto her companion, who smiled, looked up and then gazed, into her blind eyes. 

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" He wanted to know.

"Just a little bit of both." 

With Fraser's help, Jo managed to pick herself up and removed the water sopped cloth from her eyes. She blinked, but still couldn't wash away the extremely cloudy vision she had. She stood up and managed to walk to the kitchen, slowly. She felt the walls she crossed while holding Benton's hand firmly. He gently set her on a chair that was near the table as Benton fixed her a sandwich.

"You know, I could try to do it myself." Jo tried to convince him.

"On the contrary, you would get yourself hurt." He turned around and faced her. 

"I wanna show that I can do things by myself. I bet you never heard the things that people say, you know, we're too rich to lift a finger."

"No, I don't believe I did and infact, I would never say anything of that sort."

"Yeah, right." She she shook her head in disbelief. 

"Actually, at one point or another, I was blind like yourself. I was in a plane crash and debris flew in my eyes, blinding me temporary." Ben explained to her, "Over time, I know you'll regain your sight."

"Honestly?"

"I'm sure of it." He nodded in faith.

"It was terrible where I was, the kidnapper used to beat and strange me every chance he had. When he was drunk it was worse. I spoke to your partner then was strangled to unconsciousness. You must promise me you won't let me go back there." Anna pleaded.

"I give you my word." He said then placed the sandwich before her.

She felt around the plate and gradually picked up the bread. She started eating the contents that was on the plate. The door was knocked upon as the girl attempted to run but tripped over the chair and fell to the floor. Fraser knelt to her side and tried to calm her down.

"The kidnapper doesn't know that you're here, it's perfectly safe. Remember: you can trust me." 

Fraser looked in the keyhole and opened the door to see Vecchio. Ben let the detective in as the mountie then closed the door for him. 

"How's the kid?" Vecchio asked. 

"She's a little shaken up but she's fine."

"I've got more info on the kidnapper. Name's Mitch Willson, age 29, charged with accounts of assault and battery and some other misdemeanor charges. When we got a warrant out, he split."

"Which means he's looking for Joanna." Fraser presumed. 

"You suggest we move her to another location?" Ray inquired.

"It won't be advisable...maybe if we just stay in the Riviera until Mr. Willson is caught would be the best bet." 

"Right. Hey, where's the kid?"

Benton looked around and found the girl half way out the kitchen window. He grabbed her and was pulled in.

"Let go of me!" Joanna screamed.

Ray accidentally hit her with the butt of his gun as she fell limply into Fraser's arms unconscious. 

"That wasn't necessary, Ray." Fraser replied with agitation on his face. 

Vecchio rolled his eyes and started to leave.

"Drivin' the car in the back lots."

Fraser pulled the girl over his shoulder and climbed down the fire escape stairway to the Riviera. Gently setting her down in the back, Dief whined and sat beside the girl on the floor.

It was about in the afternoon when they left the apartment. It was more safe staying in the car, if the abductor ever came near the three, he would be simply arrested. The girl continued to sleep, as the two officers grew restless.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. Wanna come?" Vecchio offered. 

"No, thank you, Ray."

Vecchio slipped out as Benton kept a close eye on Jo, who was twitching in her sleep. 

"No, please don't." She muttered desperately.

Diefenbaker licked her hand as she stopped and Benton stopped watching her in her dream state. He met the gaze of the kidnapper, who climbed in the driver seat, pointing his weapon in Fraser's face. Benton struggled for the weapon and in a heartbeat Fraser was stabbed in the shoulder. The Mountie yelped in pain as Ray ran from the store to see what was happening outside. However, it was too late, Bennie was thrown out of the car then sped away with the sound of Dief's vicious bark. 

"Fraser, you all right?" He looked around and shouted to onlookers, "Don't just stand there, someone call a doctor!"

In the car, Diefenbaker growled and barked noisily. Anna woke and felt around to pet Dief. 

"I told ya run, and I'll kill you." The kidnapper told the girl.

"I didn't run! This guy took me!" Joanna sobbed. 

"Shut that dog up or I'll beat the living shit out of you."

Suddenly, a group of police officers gave chase as the driver sped up. Unfortunate for him, their followers raised their speed. The Riviera drove through traffic, twists and turns that seemed like hours. Joanna clung onto the wolf, attempting to calm herself down. Turning into a dead end, the kidnapper turned off the vehicle, and went after the girl even though the wolf hybrid was ready to attack him. He took the girl by the neck and dragged her out. Before Diefenbaker could pounce on him, Willson closed the door. Making her stand up, she was held at knifepoint as police officers pointed their weapons at him. 

"Put your guns down and step away or I'll slice and dice this girl to bits!" Steve yelled. 

"Do what he says!" Benton ordered, quickly climbed out of the police car both he and Vecchio were in.

Hesitantly, they threw their weapons on the ground. Fraser stood face to face with the kidnapper as he slowly and unnoticed, stepped closer to the abductor and the girl.

"You don't want to do this, son." Fraser tried to cool down the heated battle. 

"Sure, I do." He smirked.

"No, it's wrong. This child doesn't need to be taken from her parents. Let her go, you won't prove anything if you kill her." 

"Wrong answer." 

He stabbed her in the chest, Anna's back arched and she screamed a blood-curdling scream. Ceasing, Jo fell on the floor as the Steve went after Fraser. Vecchio grabbed his gun and shot him in the shoulder. He ran as other officers picked up their weapons and started to shoot him to death. Fraser ran to her side and held her in his lap. She breathed in and out rapidly as she smiled at her savior. 

"Fraser, I can....see you." Jo faintly replied, rubbing her hand on his right cheek, "So...handsome."

"Thank you kindly." He smiled and held the hand on his face.

"Thanks for trying to save me.....I guess it wasn't.....meant to be...." It seemed to her that breath was hard to maintain, "Tell.....my....mom....that I love her and-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Anna closed her eyes and her life perished. Ben gently placed her hand down and began to perform CPR. Ray held him back from what he was performing on Anna. 

"She's gone, Fras." 

He broke free and resumed. It took three police officers to hold the Mountie down. Medical teams checked the girl's pulse and then sadly placed a cloth over her. Fraser straightened up and closed his eyes. 

"It didn't matter if you did CPR or not, Constable, nothing could have save her." The medical officer stated. 

Benton opened his eyes to see her placed in a body bag and hauled into the ambulance. Ray helped his colleague up and patted his shoulder. Fras grimaced slightly, perhaps he forgot about his wounded shoulder. The medics took off his coat as well as his mountie top to expose a wife-beater that was stained with blood. 

"You're one lucky man, the blade missed your main artery just by two inches. You would have bled to death." The medic told him. 

He wrapped his mountie suit back up after a clean bandage was pasted on his shoulder. Seeming that there was nothing left but TV reporters and cameras, Ray and Ben headed back to the headquarters in silence. 

Stepping inside the hectic workplace, Patrice looked at them with a positive look on her face. It seemed that she was running to the two.

"Anything?" Her eyes sparkled. 

"Ms. Brookfield...." Fraser couldn't even look at her face, "....we found Joanna....but....she didn't make it....I'm sorry."

At first she didn't seem to believe that her daughter was gone. Then the words started to sink into her soul like a dull knife continuously stabbing her. The constable embraced her as she did to, and then had to sit down because she was too weak in the knees to stand any longer. 

"She can't be gone." Patrice started to cry.

"I'm afraid she is, ma'am." Vecchio sadly informed her.

****

The funeral came by like a breeze, the room was filled with friends and family of Joanna's. They were sitting in chair, crying their eyes out. Ever Fraser was there, despite Vecchio's advice not to. The mountie was with Joanna days before her death and felt he should pay his final respects to her. He approached her dark black casket and knelt down to pray. 

There she slept silently, with a black dress on. Her bruises and cuts that were held on her face were concealed with makeup. She looked beautiful, even though she was dead. 

Getting up, he sat down in a chair that was next to Jesa, who smiled at him with tears flowing down her face. 

"What are you doing here, Constable?" She asked. 

"Paying my respects to Ms. Brookfield." He explained. 

"Oh, I see. Was it true that you saved her from that bastard?" 

"That is correct."

"Good, someone like you should have been there for her...even when she died." She then started crying. 

Fraser watched the singers who were singing a cappella in the faint background; he was surprised that the Backstreet Boys were doing this. They held close to her mom throughout the ordeal and were shocked to hear that Jo was murdered. They cancelled one of their shows to sing on this day. Pat was very surprised that they would take time out of their busy schedules to do this.

They sang numerous songs that the girl loved when she was alive. Even though there wasn't any music, their voices shook the emotions of the crowd.

__

And I want it that way

Tell me why?

"It's sad, Constable. She was my best friend in the whole world, and now I won't see her anymore. She isn't going to graduate with me at all." She sobbed then sniffed.

Once the Boys stopped, the Priest approached the podium as the group sat down. 

"Thank you. Today we mourn the passing of Joanna Brianna Brookfield, who left the world unexpectantly just last week. She was blessed the day she was born, on the snowy night of January 14th, 1982. Patrice Brookfield, Joanna's mother was proud of the girl's determination to sing when she was five. When I fist was a minister in Chicago, I couldn't believe the devotion that this child had. Her voice was like an angel and I believed she was a gift from God. Jo also helped the community anyway she could, she was loved by many people. Unfortunately, October of this year an unknown assailant kidnapped her. She was rescued three months later by Constable Benton Fraser. Throughout weeks of determination, Joanna was found and passed away brutally. Think not that she is gone but that she's in the hands of God. Cherish the memories you had with her. Is there anyone who would like to share any experiences that they had with Joanna Brookfield?" The pastor preached.

A few people came up and spoke of humorous antidotes with Anna. Most of her friends recalled their fun times they had just walking home from school or attending a Backstreet Boys concert that they went to. 

The service was over and many people started to leave for the graveyard, in which Joanna would be properly buried. There was however a problem--the girl was an only child in the family and also her late father was too. Her uncle from Patrice's side was the only male that attended the funeral. Traditionally, the male relatives from the family had to be the pallbearer. Unfortunately, they had to break traditions.

The Boys were asked and they accepted honorable. Even Benton accepted too. With all their might, the guys carried the casket out of the room to a black chaise that was waiting outside. Successfully placing it in the car, Fraser found a ride to the funeral. 

The allotted area filled the visions of Benton as he saw the row of graves. Everyone walked to the freshly dug grave as her casket was placed on a mechanical object.

"Ashes to Ashes dust to dust." 

Flowers were stacked near her grave, the boys then sang, "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely' as the attendants dispersed except for Jesa, Patrice, the Backstreet Boys and Benton Fraser. Fitzgerald cried on Patrice's shoulder as Benton and Diefenbaker stood there in silence. The dog then howled loudly as the casket lowered to the ground. 

"Life goes on as it never ends

Eyes of stone, observe the trends

They never say, forever gazing if only." Kevin sang as Nick chimed in, 

"Beauty rose to an endless love."

"Endless love." The rest of the group echoed.

"There's no control, are you with me now?" Kevin soon stopped, 

"You're ev'ry wish, will be done they tell me, 'Joanna'." Nick adlibbed.

They group then paused.

"There's something missin' in my heart." The group sang in different octaves.

"Joanna." Nick sang in a deep, eerily voice.

The End

Copyright: 2000, 2001 Jess6 

   [1]: mailto:tribblesgalore@usa.net



End file.
